12 Times Romana meets the Doctor
by irondragonbookworm
Summary: 12 times Romana and the Doctor meet, whether they know who the other is or not. All the Doctors including the War Doctor, but not Capaldi.
1. Chapter 1

The first time was when she was six. She was staring out of the glass dome that contained the Estates of Dvora and other political housings, when a elderly (in appearance- you can never really tell with some Time Lords) man caught her eye. He was walking up to something that resembled an old blue box from Earth. She supposed it was his TARDIS. Hesitantly walking closer, she asked him "Are you going outside of the dome?"

The man turned to look at her and he regarded her with thoughtful eyes.

"Yes, I am. Why are you asking?"

Her gaze turned pleading. "Would you take me with you? Just a quick trip. And only outside of the domes. We won't even leave Gallifrey."

The man smiled softly. "Why not, little one. Come inside."

He turned and opened the door to the blue box; Romana followed behind. She turned in a circle, admiring the classic architecture and tech of a Type 40 TARDIS.

"She's very nice, but I didn't think Type 40s were still in commission. That's what my teacher said, anyways." She told the man.

He gave her a very large smile and said, winking, "They're not."

He swiftly turned to the console. "So, where to? The Mountains of Solace and Solitude? Or perhaps Cadonflood River? I always enjoyed that river. Who knows, my old trinkets might still be there."

Romana scrunched her face up. "I think Cadonflood River sounds fun."

"Cadonflood it is, then."

"You know, I'm six. It's almost time for me to look into the Untempered Schism." Romana told the Time Lord while she splashed around in the shallow part of the river.

He looked at her with interest. "Are you? I remember when I did that. Are you nervous?"

She nodded, "If you don't mind me asking, what did you do?"

He frowned pensively. "I ran. I don't regret it, but sometimes I wish I had stayed."

Romana walked softly up to him, dripping water as she did. "Maybe you weren't running from it. Maybe you were running to it."

The man laughed heartily. "Maybe. Come, your minders are probably getting worried."

Romana waved goodbye to the strange man standing outside his TARDIS before turning around the corner. Who knew, perhaps they might meet again someday.

"Romanadvoratrelundar! You are soaking wet! What were you doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

The day of reckoning had arrived. Hundreds of young Gallifreyans were lined up, each waiting to get their turn in front of time itself. The Untempered Schism. So vast, it could inspire one to greatness or drive them insane. Romanadvoratrelundar was one of the eight year-olds in line. Her hands were unnaturally warm at 24 °F, and small beads of sweat rolled down her temples. Today could make or break her. If she stayed and endured it, she could become great. If she ran, she would be mocked, laughed at, ridiculed for her remaining school years (which were quite a lot, she thought, even if she were to graduate in her 110s). She took a deep breath and smoothed down her robes as her cousin, another from the House of Dvora was called forth. She was next. Her breath hitched as her named was called. Her legs shakily started to walk towards the end of the room. As she did, she noticed in the crowds at the sidelines a strange man. With graying curly hair and a black cape ensemble, he looked like he had come out of an Earth movie. The man caught her eye and gave her a smile and a wink. Romana's eyes widened. He smiled even wider and gave her a traditional three fingered salute. She smiled back, courage filling her. If he thought she could do it, she would. She turned her head back to look at the Schism as she approached. She stopped in front of it and tilted her chin upwards. She was Romanadvoratrelundar, and time did not scare her.


	3. Chapter 3

Romana was late for class. It wasn't her fault exactly, someone (probably a 90 year-old, they were always doing crazy things) had been working on a project that had gone wrong, rendering the hallways giant messes of people, unidentified liquids, and what looked to be a few dozen genetically engineered rats. Or were they 'Chihuahuas'? Who knew. She jogged down the side corridors that were near Lord Borusa's offices. Even the little ones knew to never do anything to his area of the Academy. At best, he would force you to have classes with the Time Tots. At worst... Romana shrieked in alarm. Her and a man who had floppy black hair and looked as though he had raided a charity pile for clothes fell to the floor. She groaned, "Owww. That hurt."

The man rubbed his nose and prodded at his leg. "It really did."

He glanced at her, "Why were you running so fast, anyways?"

"One of the older students practically destroyed the other halls, so I'm late." She rolled her eyes and started picking up her things.

"Ah, " The man nodded sagely. "It was probably one in their 90s. They have the tendency to things like that."

Romana laughed, "Absolutely. I can definitely wait until then. Luckily I'm still a good 28 years away."

The other Time Lord laughed, too. She stopped and looked at him with curiosity. "Why are you here? You seem much to old to be in the Academy."

"Oh, I'm not." He said flippantly. "Just had to discuss a few things with stuffy old Borusa."

Romana snickered, and then looked sideways to see if anyone had heard.

"So, do you know any students here?" She asked.

The man shook his and then stopped and said thoughtfully, "Well, probably. Yes, she'd be around 60 by now. Last I saw her, she was a little ways away from turning eight. I missed her ceremony. I ought to go to that one of these days."

Romana fixed him with a look. "Going back in time on Gallifrey is illegal."

He grinned, "Yes. Yes, it is."

He stood up and walked past her with a "Goodbye, whoever you are. Have fun in Advanced Quantum Physics when you take it. And remember, quarks are beautiful when you need to pull a prank."

Romana stood there, dumbfounded, for a full micro-span before taking off to her class.

AN I know nothing about physics, by the way. And a micro-span= 200 seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

When Romana heard she was going to be working to find the Key of Time, she nearly jumped for joy (but she didn't, because she was 125 and that wasn't proper behaviour). Then she realized that she had to work with the infamous Doctor. One of her hearts stuttered before returning to normal. She had heard many things about the Doctor. He was a rebel, intelligent (though his test scores certainly didn't reflect that), and the one thing absolutely everyone agreed on was that he was the most irritating Time Lord in Gallifrey's history. She couldn't wait.

The White Guardian had transported her into the Doctor's TARDIS console room. She took a moment to look around. It was very... white. Then the doors opened and in came a man with a wild mess of curls for hair and an incredibly long colorful scarf. That was the Doctor all right. He looked at her and then ran over to his metal dog.

Romana lifted her chin. "I am Romanadvoratrelundar."

The Doctor gave her a smile. "Well I'm terribly sorry about that, is there anything we can do?"

*Twitch* _Oh, yeah. Can't wait to start working with him_.


End file.
